


Christmas Past

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short Christmas story in three parts set after Sookie has given Bill and Eric her decision not to see either of them at the end of Season four.</p><p>As usual no copyright infringement is intended. Bill and his family are all the creations of Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris.</p><p>Some licence has been taken with the ages of Thomas and Sarah for the sake of the story and with the character  'Jerimiah' Stackhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Sookie has made her choice Jessica, and I want you to respect that. There’ll be no hard feelings towards her please’ Bill said emphatically to his beloved progeny.

‘But Bill I don’t understand if she loves you…’ she questioned. ‘Jessica please don’t’ he replied with feeling. Jessica could see by the look on his face that he was trying so hard to be fair to Sookie. Yes, she had chosen not to be with either Bill or Eric but it hurt Bill and she knew it. In Jessica’s young eyes Bill was the most caring, loving man she had ever met. She knew that when he said he only wanted Sookie to be happy, whether that meant with or without him, he really meant it and that was true love.

‘I’m sorry Bill’ she said hugging him. ‘Of course I won’t cause any scenes if I run into Sookie. Hell, she’s practically the only Mom that I have ever had so I don’t want to hurt her but….’ Bill sighed. Jessica was shamefaced, she realised that she was only making it worse for him so she let it drop but privately, she wanted to slap Sookie for what she was doing to Bill. If I ever was so lucky to have someone love me as much as Bill, I would never let him go she, was thinking. At least Eric was suffering the same fate but she doubted whether Eric’s love for Sookie was anywhere near that of Bill’s.

‘It’s nearly dawn Bill aren’t you going to ground?’ she asked. ‘I will soon, I just have some loose ends to tie up before I’m done. Good night Jess and thanks for your concern but please don’t worry about me, I’m fine’ he said kissing the top of her head. ‘Night Bill, don’t stay up too late or you’ll get the bleeds’. He might be saying he’s fine but she knew that he wasn’t and hadn’t been since Sookie had ended their relationship, disappeared then returned only to go to Eric. On top of all that she had made her decision not to be with anyone and Bill had accepted it, but Jessica just couldn’t. 

Bill sighed heavily as he sat in his office surrounded by the newly decorated walls with its elegant artwork and exotic décor. It was nearly Christmas again and another year would soon be over, not that it made any difference really to Bill but it did get him thinking as he looked around at what once had been his family dining room. He did something that he had promised himself he would never do again but perhaps it was because he had talked about Sookie with Jessica that made him feel so nostalgic for better times, he allowed himself to recount his very last human Christmas.

It was eighteen sixty five and the war was still going. He had not been home to see Caroline or the children since it had begun and he missed them so much. With the on set of the winter frosts, the war was an even more unendurable struggle of survival. Even the bayous and water holes were frozen over in that bitter December, just trying to find a piece of ground to sleep on was a hardship so that when the longer serving members of his regiment were offered furloughs, Bill’s name came up immediately. The respect he had from fellow officers and the lower ranks was a testimony not only to his bravery in battle but to the man himself and he was so well liked by all that no one had any objections to Bill leaving for a few days respite.

The train that Bill and a few lucky others with leave passes had flagged down, pulled into the Munroe depot with out a fanfare. Gone were the days when the troop trains received rousing receptions from adoring believers, mostly now trains were met by grieving folks waiting for coffins to be unloaded or the ones that considered themselves lucky, were there to meet their wounded kin, these being soldiers considered too greatly damaged to be of any use what so ever to the army and if anything, they were just a burden, another mouth to feed with the all too dwindling food supplies. 

Bill got out of the train and onto the platform. There was no one there to meet him of course, he was not expected as he had wanted it to be a surprise but that left him with the problem of travelling from there to home in Bon Temps. As luck would have it when he left the depot, after he had done a few errands and began walking his long way home, a wagon laden with meagre supplies drew to a halt just a few paces ahead of him and much to his delight he was greeted by of all people Jerimiah Stackhouse, his neighbour. 

‘Why Bill, is that you?’ Jerimiah questioned. ‘Well if you ain’t a sight for sore eyes. It is so good to see some home folks still in uniform and in one piece.’ Bill reached up and heartily shook his hand. ‘Come on up here, I take it you are on leave and on your way home? Take the weight off your feet and jump in.’ Bill was mightily relieved to see a familiar face and eternally grateful for the ride to Bon Temps. ‘We heard about what happened to Tolliver, that wasn’t right and someone will pay.’ Jerimiah said sharply, looking at Bill for confirmation of the rumours that had spread throughout the small village, but Bill was keeping things close to his chest as you might say. Jerimiah respected that and let the subject drop.

‘Do Caroline and the children know that you are coming?’ he questioned ‘She never said anything to me when I was over there the other day mending that fence near the lower pasture’ he commented. ‘I do as much as I can to help her out Bill, she is a fine woman, just one of the finest around here for many miles. She’s doing wonderfully under the circumstances and Minas is such a big help to her. You know that she has offered to free him and some folks around here don’t exactly agree with her but what I say is live and let live and I pretty much reckon that is yours and Caroline’s feeling as well. One day this war is going to be over and it’s going to be a brave new world and one for the better’ Jerimiah said with feeling.

‘I thank you for all that you are doing for me and mine. It is a relief to know that Caroline has someone near by to take care of her and I cannot tell you how much that eases me. You are right, one day this war is going to be over and just between you and me, the end isn’t too far away. We don’t have enough supplies, food is short and we don’t have medicines. We are out numbered and we are fighting on empty bellies and some of the men are without shoes in the winter. There’s snow in Virginia and men are dying like flies from the cold and the conditions. A whole generation will grow up without fathers, brothers, husbands or sweethearts and when it’s all over, the glorious battles will be fought and won waving Old Glory while the ghosts of the youth march by silently cursing those telling the tales from the comfort of soft parlours. It’s madness.’ Bill proclaimed.

They drove on in silence for a short time then Jerimiah recounted all the local gossip to distract Bill from his dark thoughts. By the time they turned into the country lane that led to home for Bill, he was up to date with all the local news. As they drew level with the cemetery Bill was taken aback by the number of new graves and how much bigger the site had grown. He wasn’t surprised by the number of new headstones but he was surprised that towns folk had the money to ship loved ones home and pay for the ornate markers as he knew that it was a costly affair and money was short with such high prices for food and provisions, but he could hardly begrudge anyone the last comfort of laying their precious relatives body to rest in their home soil. 

‘Thank you kindly Jerimiah, if you would pull over I will go the rest of the way on foot, it’s not far and that way you can go straight on home. I can’t thank you enough again for all your help. The Compton’s are indebted to you, you are mighty fine neighbours and friends’ Bill said in all sincerity as he got out and offered his hand again. ‘Good luck Bill and don’t you go worrying yourself about Caroline or the children, you know that I will always be around to take care of them when you go back to the front. By the way, you just send Thomas over when you are ready to leave and I will give you a ride back. I go into Munroe regular like, looking for supplies but it’s getting harder, you boys are always beating me to it’ he laughed before geeing up the horse and turning it into his drive.

It was not quite dusk as Bill walked up his drive and from a distance in the thin sunlight that was left, he stopped as he saw Caroline sitting on the porch with Thomas and little Sarah. ‘Papa, Papa’ Thomas whooped in delight, running as fast as his small legs could carry him straight into Bill’s arms. Caroline, who had not been looking in the direction of the drive had looked up startled at Thomas’s shouts and clutching her hand to her heart she had half stood, dropping the delicate piece of embroidering she had been working on. Little Sarah stood unsure of herself clinging to her mother’s legs through her long crinoline before Caroline gently unprized her small hands and ran towards Bill, arms outstretched, her hair streaming behind her as it fell loose from it’s normally secured knot at the nape of her neck.

Tears streamed down Caroline’s face as Bill kissed them away, holding her tightly in his arms. It had been so long, it had been too long. Little Sarah was pulling at the hem of Caroline’s dress and Thomas had his arms wrapt tightly around Bills leg before Bill broke his embrace with Caroline and picked up Sarah swinging her around to her delight saying ‘My who is this fine young lady, for a minute I thought she was Sarah but she’s just a little girl, so who is this beauty?’ to which Sarah dissolved into a fit of giggles. ‘Papa it’s me, it’s your Sarah’ she lisped. ‘No, it can’t be, what have you done with my little girl?’ she giggled again and carrying her in his arms flanked by Thomas and Caroline, they walked inside.

It was Christmas Eve and Bill had come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have taken licence with Thomas and Sarah’s ages only for the sake of the story line.
> 
> As per usual no copy right infringement is intended and Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris are the creators of all the wonderful characters within the story.

‘Supper will be ready in a while, why don’t I pour you a hot bath and you can go soak while I finish off getting the food ready?’ Caroline asked never taking her eyes off Bill. ‘Thomas can you go set an extra plate for your Papa and Sarah, can you run and get Minas and ask him to bring in the hip tub and fill it with some hot water for your Pa?’ she said to the children. As soon as they had left the room Bill had Caroline in his arms ‘I have missed you so much my love’ he said as he kissed her, embracing her soft body to him. ‘Oh William, I just can’t believe that you are here with me after so long. It has been an eternity and I have missed you for every second that has gone by.’

They were interrupted by the sound of small running feet coming from the back of the house followed by the slower heavier steps of Minas as he followed the children, carrying the tin bath inside to place in front of the fire in the kitchen before coming in to greet Bill. ‘Evening Mister William, it’s sure mighty good to see you’ Minas said, standing there grinning. Minas had been a fine strapping young man when Bill was still a teenager. He ‘belonged’ to his father but unlike the other locals in the area, with the exception of the Stackhouses, the Compton family had never considered Minas as anything other than part of the family or at worst, an employee and never anything else. Now here was Minas, same as usual, looking just a little older than Bill remembered before he had left for the war but looking good for all that the past three years had been hard on all of them.

‘I’ll be bringing that hot water in for you now Mister William’ he said, still smiling with happiness just as much as the rest of the family were. As Bill took off his uniform jacket Sarah lisped ‘Papa what is in that bag?’ Bill had a beaten leather bag that he carried some basic creature comforts with him, a small container of salt, some pepper and when he could get it, some paper and a pen and ink. He wrote to Caroline whenever he could and generally was able to convince despatch riders to include his letters in their satchels but as mail delivery had become more and more sporadic as the fighting ebbed and waned, he was always unsure if his letters were getting through. 

Tonight however, his old bag carried in it a hand whittled wooden train that Bill had made on the nights when it was too cold to sleep or at any chance he could get to stave of the monotony of the war. Before beginning his walk home he had stopped by the small general store in Munroe and bought Sarah a doll that he was sure the shop keeper had generously lowered the price of for him, in a gesture of Christmas kindness to a soldier in uniform on leave. 

‘Scoot off you two now, your Pa needs to have a little bit of peace while he soaks in his bath. Thomas why don’t you help Sarah with her ABCs so that after supper you can both show him how well you can read your books, if he is not too tired’ she said smiling. Minas had filled up the hip bath and placed it near the warmth of the stove in the kitchen before going out to gather more firewood for the parlour and dining rooms. It had turned bitterly cold and Bill was thankful to be indoors with the luxury of a warm fire and joy of joys, a hot bath. Stripping off his uniform Caroline took it to be thoroughly scrubbed with lye soap before Bill would wear it again. 

As he had taken off his clothes she could not help but notice that he was looking painfully thin, the last three years taking its toll on his body. He still had strong muscled arms but his waist and hips had become sleeker and more toned. She blushed with modesty as Bill’s eyes caught her looking at him and she hurriedly left the room taking his clothes to wash out the grime.

He sat in the tub soaking up the heat while watching Caroline go about preparing their dinner. As they were pretty self sufficient they had not faired as badly as some of the poorer neighbours in the area, the lowly cracker women left at home while their men folk were off at the war were finding it grim times and only the snares and traps they set for wild life and the cat fish caught in the many streams and bayous staved off starvation.

Bill watched Caroline’s every move as though drinking it into his memory to be bought out like an old familiar book when needed and reread, just for the pleasure of it. The glow of happiness on her face having him safely there with her made her beauty shine out like a beacon on a dark night. He sighed as his sore muscles relaxed in the hot soapie water and he very nearly nodded asleep, he was so very tired. With dinner ready, Caroline modestly withdrew to call the children, allowing Bill the privacy of the kitchen to dry off and get changed into his regular clothes. 

It was a joyful family gathering around the dinner table with Minas included in the happy scene. After dinner the children proudly read to Bill, even little Sarah lisping out her ABC story book lines, whilst Thomas read with fluency that for his age, quite astonished Bill. ‘Papa play us a tune please Papa won’t you?’ the two children chorused as they had moved into the parlour where the fire had been well stoked by Minas to keep out the chill. 

Bill sat at the piano and began to play as Caroline joined in a duet, the two of them singing Home Sweet Home, the favourite song of both Confederate and Union soldiers, written long before the first shots at Fort Sumter had ever been fired, her small hands resting on Bill’s shoulders as they sang together. When finished, the children insisted on more and Bill, being Christmas and all, played Silent Night and The First Noel with Caroline and the children joining in. Although the piano was painfully out of tune it mattered not to any of them. It was the first music Bill had played since leaving and his fingers had not lost their delicate touch but instead bought the music to life for them all. 

‘Come now children, it’s time for bed’ Caroline said picking up Sarah to carry her up stairs. ‘Oh please Papa just one more song then you could tell us a bed time story by the fire’ Thomas suggested hopefully. Caroline looked across at Bill. ‘It is Christmas’ Bill said looking back at her. ‘All right you two, if Papa doesn’t mind and is not too tired but then it is straight to bed and no more dragging your feet’ she laughed despite herself. They all joined in again as Bill played The Twelve Days of Christmas and much to the children’s delight he sang Hark the Herald Angels in his rich beautiful voice before settling them on the couch with Sarah nestled in his arms and Thomas sitting next to him, patting him occasionally to make sure that he was real and not some Christmas wish dream he was having. Bill then recounted the Dickens story of A Christmas Carol and by the end of his narrative little Sarah was quietly sleeping cradled in his arms and Thomas was barely able to keep his eyes open either.

Bill gently carried Sarah up stairs and put her to bed, while Caroline made sure Thomas said his prayers before he too got into bed. As Bill went in to say good night to Thomas he stopped in the doorway to watch his small son on his knees fervently giving thanks to god for making his Christmas wish come true and bringing his Pa home to him. Bill fought back the tears as he tucked Thomas in bed and gently kissed him before saying goodnight. As he reached the door Thomas said sleepily ‘Thank you Papa for coming home safely to us, Mama misses you so much and besides, it gets lonely here being the man of the house on my own without you’ dropping off to sleep within minutes of Bill leaving the room.

Coming back into the parlour carrying his old leather satchel with him, he found Caroline sitting quietly in her horse hair chair pulled close up to the fire from its usual place in the far corner of the room. ‘I bought the children these and I thought that we could give them to them in the morning’ he said showing her the doll and the cleverly carved train with working wheels, a tiny replica of the trains that his regiment so stoutly defended along the tracks to Vicksburg. ‘Oh William, Sarah will just love this and Thomas, well he would be happy with anything that you gave him but he will treasure this knowing his Papa made it for him’ she said standing to kiss him for his thoughtfulness. Caroline was the only person to call him William, to everyone else he was just plain Bill but to her, he would always be her sweet and caring William.

Looking regretful he said ‘I’m sorry but I haven’t bought anything for you. There wasn’t much time and I didn’t know what to get you. I wanted to give you something…’ he said looking at her. Caroline looked at him and looking down again she blushed. She gently rested her small delicate hand on his arm and looked up into his eyes. ‘You being here is the most precious gift I could have but’ she hesitated ‘What is it my sweetheart?’ he questioned, ‘I want …. I want you to give me a baby’ she said as she softly squeezed his arm, his face changing as her meaning became apparent to him and he was thrilled by her boldness. 

Caroline, like most Southern ladies, was brought up to never mention those more intimate delicacies connected to marriage. Bill, like all other gentlemen of those times, was not a total naïve to the world of sex. As a young man he had been aware of those certain ‘houses’ that were established for the comfort of men, some more salubrious, some notorious, but he had never been inside one. He had of course seen the camp followers, the hordes of slatterns that followed all armies, bringing ease to the men but more likely than not bringing disease too. His love for Caroline had always out weighed his physical needs and when the thought of her became too much for his wants he could always manage to relieve himself, keeping his love unsullied.

Now, standing looking into Caroline’s trusting eyes glittering with her love for him and feeling the warmth of her hand through his thin shirt sleeve, he could not help his desire for her. ‘Oh my darling’ he said picking her up gently in his arms and carrying her up to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters; all credit goes to Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Bill woke with a start. For a moment he did not know where he was and it wasn’t until he felt Caroline’s soft body next to him that he realised he was home in bed with his beloved. As a soldier he had become so accustomed to only having a limited few hours of sleep grabbed here and there, and then only when he could get it, so he was not at all surprised to find that it was still a few hours until day break. Now that he was wide awake he decided not to waste any time and getting up quietly, quickly dressing, he made his way out of the house with a small hatchet. He had grown up on this land and knew every tree and blade of grass like the back of his hand so, although still dark out, he could make his way in the moonlight without fear. 

He moved without noise, his army training for stealth his normal demeanour now, blending into the pre dawn darkness and he soon reached what he was looking for. Years ago, when he had still been a child, his Father had set aside a patch of small forested area that boarded the then tiny cemetery. The area included a small clutch of pine trees that were cultivated for various purposes, one of which was for their use as Christmas trees. Bill found exactly the right size and shape he was looking for and worked quickly cutting the tree down.

On his way back to the house he had the added bonus of spotting a likely wild turkey roosting area. It had fairly dense coverage and was near enough to the forest to provide pine seeds and acorns that Turkeys so loved to forage for, as well as openings onto the grasslands for the Summer and Fall feedings of insects and tender vegetation that Wild Turkeys so thrived on. He would bring Thomas out with him in the daylight and he would give the boy his first lesson in shooting. He recalled how proud he had been when his Father had considered him old enough to do exactly the same thing and Bill smiled with delight at the thought of the look on Thomas’s face. 

By the time he had set up the tree in the parlour and added some tiny decorations he had carefully put away the last Christmas before the war as a surprise for Caroline, he found dawn was breaking. He was just adding one last finishing touch to his Christmas surprise, a bunch of mistletoe he had picked on his way back to the house to hang in the hallway, when looking up he saw Caroline standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs in her chemise. 

‘Oh William’ she said softly as she ran over to hug him ‘I woke and you weren’t there and I thought that I had dreamt you coming home’ her soft voice cracked with emotion as she gazed into his eyes. ‘I’m sorry my sweet heart, I didn’t mean to cause you any alarm. I have been busy’ he looked up and Caroline, following his eyes smiled. ‘Don’t you think that Christmas traditions are meant to be adhered to’ he smiled suggestively. ‘Oh yes William I certainly do, most fervently,’ she responded as he kissed her with such unexpected passion that it took her breath away and made her shiver with the memory of the night before.

‘You are cold’ he said wrapping his arms around her. ‘No William’ she replied demurely ‘I am not cold.’ He smiled that knowing smile again and swooping her up in his arms he carried her up the stairs two at a time to lay her on the bed, where she boldly cast aside her chemise as he undressed and got into bed. Caroline’s passion had awoken a desire in him that was unabated and it was some time before they both lay in each other’s arms, spent but elated by the others ardour. Lying there he counted his blessings. He was so fortunate to have such a desirous wife and Caroline was thinking that the she did not understand the other ladies of her sewing circle when they spoke in hushed tones and with dread of the marital bed, that was not what it was like for her but then she knew that she was the luckiest woman alive to have such a husband.

As the rest of the house began to stir, they got out of bed and began to dress, Bill quickly but Caroline with her corsetry and many layers of petticoats taking more time.  
‘Let me help you with that?’ he said tentatively. He loved the many layers of lace and frills that Caroline wore, finding a satisfactory eroticism in the lacings and ribbons, it created an added mystique to it all. As he helped her with the intricacies of her bustier, he could not help his hands gently running over her breasts. ‘You must promise to allow me to assist you tonight to undo all my handy work’ he said almost smirking. ‘Oh please William’ she blushed ‘your assistance would be gratefully appreciated I am sure’ she softy acknowledged, looking into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him so passionately that it took his breath away and left him stunned. As she left the room he was still standing there gazing after her in wonder.

‘Papa, Pa come look’ he heard Thomas’s shrill excited voice calling urgently from the hallway below, as both the children stood in the doorway of the parlour marvelling at the beautifully decorated tree. To the children it was as though it had appeared out of no where, some how magically transported for their utter delight. Bill sprang down the stairs feeling wonderfully happy for the first time in this long war and scooping up both the children in his strong arms, he spun them around to their delighted whoops of joy before putting them down and telling them to look for a surprise peeking out from under the tree.

Shrieks of delight erupted from both the children as they ran to Caroline in the kitchen clutching their presents, Bill following closely behind watching their reactions. ‘Mama Mama, look what I found under the pretty tree, do you think that it is for me?’ Sarah asked hopefully. Caroline was smiling ‘Well yes of course precious, it is for you, your Papa bought it home for you’ making sure Bill had the credit he was so deserving of. With that Sarah went scampering over to Bill still holding the doll in one hand but with her arms out stretched crying ‘Up’.

Bill dropped down to his knees on the floor and opened his arms wide to be engulfed by the tiny figure as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him all over his face while still giggling with delight as Bill stood up holding her tightly. ‘Papa is she really for me?’ she asked incredulous. ‘Why yes my pet. Now here’s an important question for you’ he said seriously ‘What are you going to call her? She must have a name don’t you think?’ he asked. 

Sarah frowned in concentration then a smile spread across her face before telling Bill in confidence ‘I am going to call my dolly Sukie’ she said nodding. ‘Sukie? That’s an unusual name isn’t it?’ Bill asked. ‘Well it’s a special name for someone special. She’s a fairy in my story book and she has golden hair and she is pretty and I love her.’ Bill laughed, ‘Well okay my cherub, if Sukie makes you happy then she will make me happy too’ he said as he hugged her closely to him, kissing the top of her head, taking in the smell of her like a scent in a jar that he wanted to keep bottled up for ever and treasured. 

‘Papa, when you come back from the fighting will you make Sukie her very own house just like ours so she has somewhere to live and then we can all live happily ever after together, just like in my story book’ Sarah said as she looked at Bill with trusting eyes. ‘Why sure honey, I’ll make you and Sukie the best house that you have ever seen’ he said. ‘Papa I love you, can you come back to stay, I miss you and Mama is sad and cries a lot when you are not here.’ Holding her tightly in his arms he gave her a gently squeeze. ‘How about I promise you to come home as soon as I can, will that be all right’ he asked. She lay cradled in his arms and thought about this ‘Well all right, but can you come home soon, I have a loose tooth and I want you to be here when the tooth fairy comes to visit.’ ‘Well in that case’ Bill chuckled ‘I’ll make sure to come back as soon as I can.’ 

Thomas’s eyes were shining with excitement too. He knew of Bill’s involvement in protecting the railway line and although he himself had never seen a train in his short life, he had a picture book with pen and ink illustrations. He was over the moon when Bill told him that he had carved it himself during the lull in the battles and took great delight in Bill showing him how to tie a string to the small hook Bill had placed on the front of the engine, so that Thomas could pull it along behind him. Bill had a further surprise for Thomas when he brought forth a small child’s rifle, one that his Father before him had given him on his tenth birthday. Bill had spent some time earlier in the morning cleaning and checking it before handing it to Thomas. 

‘I thought that as you are the man of the house while I am away son, that it is fitting you should have your Papa’s gun and today, I am going to take you on your first wild turkey hunt so you will be able to help out when times are short. I want you to promise me that you will be very careful with it and take this responsibility seriously’   
Bill said, on a man to man basis. Thomas grew a foot in stature at Bill’s confidence in him and Caroline hid her pleasure at the sight of awe on her son’s face.

‘After breakfast we will go down to a turkey run that I know of and see if we can get us a nice turkey for our Christmas dinner, what do you say to that?’ ‘Why yes sir, I mean Papa, I promise I won’t let anything happen to gun and when you come home from the war, we can practise some more together can’t we?’ Thomas questioned. Bill reached out his hand ‘That’s a deal son’ and shook solemnly, then they both broke into a spontaneous hug. ‘I love you Papa’ Thomas said with tears in his eyes ‘I love you too son’ Bill said, his eyes drifting up to meet Caroline’s as she stood watching and he smiled and winked. ‘Now come on, we have dinner to catch’ he said scruffing Thomas’s hair before putting his arm around the boy’s small shoulders and leading him out the kitchen door.

Within a couple of hours Bill and Thomas returned with not one but two turkeys plucked and dressed, ready for Caroline to roast for their diner. Thomas was beside himself with joy when he recounted to her that he had actually been responsible for the demise of the larger of the two birds and proudly added that he had learnt how to gut and pluck a bird as well. ‘And when Papa comes home for good he’s going to teach me how to fish and lay snares and plough and oh just everything’ he finished, his face red with excitement. ‘That’s fine Thomas, now you run along and wash up, you are a mess and you still have your regular chores to do too don’t forget’ Caroline told him. 

‘William, you really are so wonderful, he adores you, you know and Sarah does too’ she leaned up kissing him as she said this. ‘Now, how are we ever going to get through all of this food? I feel quite guilty about this. Do you think, I mean would you mind if I sent Thomas over to the Stackhouse place to invite Jeremiah to come share diner with us, I am sure that he is on his own this Christmas with the rest of the family away and no one deserves to be alone at this time of the year?’ Bill hugged her to him, he loved her caring generous spirit so much. ‘That’s a fine idea, I’ll send Thomas over right away.’

‘I’m mighty grateful to you all’ Jeremiah said as he sat surveying the remnants of turkey and trimmings left on the dining room table. ‘You are more than welcome, after all the help that you have given us it is our pleasure to repay you in kind’ Caroline said as she began clearing the dishes and leaving the two men to their after dinner talk. ‘Oh and I’ll wrap you up a bundle to take home with you, there is more than enough leftovers for your diner tomorrow so you won’t have to fuss around the kitchen for yourself’ Caroline added from over her shoulder in the doorway as she left the room. ‘How about we go sit in the parlour and you can give us a tune on the piano’ Bill suggested ‘I know the children would love that’ and getting up they moved into the other room where the children had been playing with their new toys on the rug in front of the fire place. 

Jeremiah sat at the piano and began playing the hauntingly sad Blue – Eyed Soldier Boy that had been written three years earlier, his baritone voice singing the words of the first line but he got no further, the sound of breaking glass interrupting him. Caroline, upon hearing the words as she was coming out of the dining room carrying an ornate glass pitcher had dropped it crashing to the floor startling them all. ‘Don’t, please don’t sing that’ Caroline begged, sudden tears in her eyes. She could not bear to hear the sad lament of a lost love fallen in battle, it was too near to her fears for her William, and her delicate heart could not bear the pain of the tragic words. ‘My dearest, it’s all right’ Bill said as he came to her side comforting her and he helped clear up the broken glass while Jeremiah, embarrassed by his blunder, began playing Deck the Halls with the children joining in. 

The rest of the evening was spent with them all around the piano singing a selection of popular songs, the children being allowed to stay up way past their usual bed time until finally they were overcome by sleep and with Bill carrying Thomas in his arms, accompanied by Caroline with Sarah in her arms, they put the children to bed. Bill lingered a little in each of their rooms, watching by the light of the moon streaming in through the windows as their tiny perfect bodies relaxed in slumber, their innocence enough to break your heart.

Jeremiah thanked them again for their hospitality and Bill had a few quiet words to him as he went outside with him to see him safely on his way home. Caroline was standing by the fire place warming herself as he came back in. He pulled her into his arms and they stood holding each other purely for the sake of the personal connection, nothing more. ‘I love you my sweet’ Bill spoke softly to her. ‘William you are everything to me. If something…’ Bill put his fingers to her lips to silence her then gently covered her mouth with his. His soft lips brushing her tenderly, she parted her lips invitingly, caressing his with her tongue. Bill trembled with a rush of need shuddering through his body, pressing her to him as tightly as he dared without hurting her. ‘Oh my love’ he whispered in her ear as his voice broke, kissing her ear and trailing kisses down her neck that made her tingle in places that she dared not mention, not even to Bill.

‘Shall we?’ Bill questioned as he took her by her hand and they made their way to the bed room. ‘Now, as I was saying this morning’ Bill smiled, the corners of his mouth curving up in the small grin that always sent Caroline’s heart fluttering, ‘I feel that I am bound to put my handy work to the test’ and with that he slowly and methodically began to undo all the ribbons and lacings of her bustier until finally freed from her bondage, she stood there in her petticoats her hands covering her breasts for modesties sake. Bill stood before her and gently moving her hands and kissed her breasts. Caroline dissolved into ecstasy as his lips trailed kisses all over her bare skin.

He reached around to the ribbons cascading down her back from her waist and began undoing each petticoat slowly, watching each one fall into foaming waves by her feet until she stood there in her pantalets and gartered stockings. Gently lifting her so she left the pool of petticoats on the floor, he laid her on the bed before turning to blow out the lantern that softly lit the room. ‘Please, leave it on’ she said softly ‘I …. I want to see you.’ Bill drew in a breath, her words sending a thrill through him. Undressing quickly he joined her on the bed before she daringly began to explore his beautiful body. They were like two virgins, innocent to each other but both desperately wanting and sharing the same needs. 

She lay sleeping in his arms, her soft breath at peace after many hours of love making, Bill holding her close to his heart. He knew that day break was not more than an hour away so as gently as he could without disturbing Caroline, he got up and dressed in his now spotlessly clean uniform. He kissed her sleeping form one last time then silently went into the children’s rooms, kissing them both goodbye as well before quietly going downstairs to the dining room where he left an envelope marked ‘Caroline’ in the middle of the dining room table, where she was sure to see it in the morning. 

Making his way down the drive he stopped and turned when he got to the gateway and took one final look at his home before jumping up into Jeremiah’s waiting wagon and returned to the war. When Caroline awoke in the morning she knew in her heart that he was gone and she understood. He could not bare the pain of saying goodbye and she too could not have born their parting in any other way. When she went down to the dining room to set the table for breakfast, she found Bill’s letter, it read….

My dearest Caroline,   
If I could only have one moment in all my life as a memory it would be now, this Christmas with you and the children. It would be something that I would take out and look at through the years, never tiring and always cherishing. You and the children have made this the most wonderfully special Christmas that I will ever have. I will always remember how lucky a man I am to have shared this and the love that I have felt at this moment, I will carry it with me always to keep me going through all the dark times of my life to come.

You are the love of my life my darling, I am with you always.

Your loving husband,  
William

Blood slowly trickled down Bill’s neck, it was past daybreak as he had sat in his office, once his dining room, remembering. Taking the small key to his desk out of his pocket, he opened the top draw and took out a replica of the miniature that Mayor Norris had given him, the original being securely locked in his safe. The memories of that fateful night of the Glorious Dead meeting, when he had recounted his war experiences were etched in his mind as it was that night that Sookie had found Adele murdered. He sighed, so much had changed in his life over time, so many had come and were now gone. 

He sat holding the small framed replica looking at Caroline, Thomas and Sarah’s faces and very gently stroked them lovingly. He was not sad, he felt nothing but gladness that the words he had written so long ago had been the truth. It was the most special Christmas that he had ever had and although he wasn’t to know it would be his last human Christmas, it was as he had said, the most wonderful and it was carrying him through the dark times in his life.

He would never forget his Christmas past.

Finis.


End file.
